fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero VS Amon - Exploding Twilight
After talking to Samarra on the balcony, Zero starts walking back to meet Layla and Greed who were standing near the entrance ushering the families inside. While making his way down the stairs the building suddenly began to tremble making Zero loose his balance. Catching himself on the railing of the staircase, Zero looks towards the front door as a strange crackling sound was made. In complete shock, he saw the door slowly disintegrating and shortly after a few figures came stepping in. Before Zero could react, he heard Inari's voice shouting for the family members to get to safety while the guild members prepare for a fight. Zero erupted with rage and instantly melted the railings he was holding on to then jumped down and charged straight for the trespassers that dared attack Koma Inu. Zero knew his guild would help with getting everyone to safety so his only thought was to buy them time. Zero noticed that Greed acted first and tried to slow down the intruders. Zero now aware that it was in fact Shattered Dusk that was attacking, fired multiple Fireballs towards the ones trying to get by,but failed as his fireballs were destroyed just a few feet away by two ghost like figures. One was gold, while the other was black. Without realizing it someone had already gotten behind him and placed their hands on Zero's back. Shortly after, Zero was blasted all the way outside through the guild wall by a powerful beam that had two colors swirled together. Thankfully Zero let out a burst of fire on his back the moment of impact cushioning the blow quite a bit. While being blasted outside Zero heard a women yell "Amon! Kill!" Zero quickly regained his footing by using his fire as a thruster to stop his momentum and land safely. When he turned around he noticed the two ghost like figures charge towards him. Zero then quickly raised his right hand forward slightly and gathered heat while creating black fire in his hand, Then quickly swung his arm from left to right shouting "Fire Wave!" releasing a large fire wave engulfing the two charging towards him completely making them disappear. "The same thing won't work on me twice!" Shouted Zero as he rolled forward slightly evading a kick from behind. As Zero rolled forward he used his hands to spring up from the ground and kick his attacker in the face. Then blasted him far away with a fireball. Zero flipped forward in mid-air and and landed safely on his feet. As soon as he landed Zero turned around and charged straight for his attacker,but as soon as he turned around, a light orb floating in air was in his way. Zero quickly crossed his arms to block as the light orb gave of a small explosion. Zero thought he had blocked it quite well and relaxed his guard slightly. Then Suddenly another bigger explosion full of dark energy took place completely engulfing Zero. Once the smoke from the explosion dispersed, Zero was on his hands and knees on the ground with what seemed to be blood dripping from his arms. Zero slowly got up,but had a huge smile on his face. Although he knew the gravity of the situation he couldn't help,but think to himself how exciting this was. "''Finally, a fight where I don't have to hold back. I don't have to worry about gravely hurting my opponent". ''Once he stood, he twisted a little and cracked his back, then took a fighting pose finally facing his opponent and getting a clear view. "Alright Amon! let's do this!" Shouted Zero with a big smile,but quickly faded away as he was now looking at his attackers. Zero's smile changed to a sad expression. When he said aloud " what did they do to you?" Amon eyes were completely soul less. No spark, no will, they were just completly deprived of any emotion, they were giving of a blank, dead stare. Zero could feel nothing from Amon, No bloodlust, no rage. His presence was just...nothing, like if he were simply a lifeless puppet being controlled by an intangible force. Zero relaxed his stance for a bit and his opponent took advantage and charged straight for Zero throwing a lighting fast punch. Zero dodged the punch easily,but didn't bother to fight back. "I'm so sorry. The things you must have experienced to be like this. I..truly am sorry." His opponent rushed Zero with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Zero dodged them all at the last second trying to talk to his opponent. Trying to at least get him to say, one word. After a few exchanges Zero quickly backed away and shouted " I will end this quickly! I'm sure there is still hope for you! I'm sorry." Zero took a low fighting stance once more,but this time he didn't make a fist but rather had his hands open and somewhat relaxed. A black flamed aura seemed to flow smoothly now compared to his usual wild flames. He slightly extended his left arm forward with his palm facing himself while his right hand was placed on his lower back with the palm facing outward. His attacker engulfed his arms in a gold and black aura and charged towards Zero. The Mage threw a lighting fast punch, but Zero quickly slapped the fist down and then quickly shot his hand upward hitting Amon's chin with the back of his wrist. Then using his right to quickly hit the mage in the ribs with the back of his hand. Zero quickly backs away as the mage throws another punch but misses. Zero then steps in quickly and pushes the missed punch forward with his palm making the mage spin, then allowing Zero to place his palm on the mage's back and push him away. The Mage quickly jumped up and turned around as soon as his foot hit the ground and then drew a long line in the air with his index and middle finger. From the drawn line, hundreds of black and gold needles began to shoot out towards Zero. Zero quickly placed his hand on the floor then jumped back. Pointing at the ground where he placed his hand, he then snapped his fingers and a large explosion that engulfed the needles appeared. Behind the explosion Zero snapped his fingers again, this time a small explosion occurred on the mage's hand. Then another snap and the explosion appeared on the mage's back sending the airborne mage flying downward. Zero stood in the way of the falling mage with a fist full of his black flames. Zero threw an uppercut that landed on the mages stomach. The force of the blow caused the ground to shatter quite a bit, but it didn't send him flying. Instead it seemed the flames traveled through his body and outward towards the sky. Zero had sent a lot of his magic inside the Mage causing what felt like tiny explosives within the body, knocking out the mage instantly from the pain. Zero could see that most of his friends were busy fighting,but decided to take Amon to a safe location nearby before heading back to help.